


The Taste of Sunshine

by AshTriesTheirBest



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 The Royal
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, No Persona 5 Royal Spoilers, Romantic Tension, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTriesTheirBest/pseuds/AshTriesTheirBest
Summary: "W-What is it dude? You're staring at my face again. You got another special move in mind?" He swallowed hard and cursed himself for stuttering like an idiot. Any time he was under the artist's gaze his heart would suddenly pound like he'd just ran a marathon."Not quite I just...I never noticed how bright your smile was. It's as if it embodies the sun itself."
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	The Taste of Sunshine

It all started when Ryuji felt a single drop of rain hit his nose. 

  
He was on his way home with Yusuke after a much-needed outing to the beef bowl shop. When Yusuke told him that afternoon he'd gone all day yesterday without any food Ryuji felt his protective instincts go into high gear. He needed to feed this artist. He didn't care about paying for them both. The excited sparkle Yusuke got in his eyes when he made the offer was totally worth draining his wallet. 

  
It was also worth getting caught in a torrential downpour...maybe.

  
"The hell?! It was sunny all day!" The pair made a run for the nearest cover they could find. They tucked themselves away under the wide awning of a closed shop as the rain poured relentlessly around them. "Ugh, this is bullshit." Ryuji huffed. Despite only being out in the rain for a few moments their clothes were completely drenched. Yusuke breathed out a sigh and brushed his dark wet bangs back away from his face. "I suppose we should wait until it lets up. Although that might take a while..."

  
Ryuji leaned up against the brick wall of the shop. "So we're stuck here then."

  
Yusuke stared out into the violent rainfall. "It appears that way."

  
There was a moment of silence between them. Nothing but the sound of rain hitting the pavement to fill their ears. The moment wasn't long but it felt so tranquil and...safe. Like they were in their own little world. 

  
Ryuji couldn't help but stare at his friend. He was completely soaked with rain, his clothes were clinging tight to his skin, and his dark sleek hair was stuck against his face and his neck. He was honestly a total mess. But-

  
Somehow he still managed to look so _beautiful_. With the backdrop of rain falling behind him, he looked almost otherworldly. The way he gazed out into the distance with those fluttering long lashes, his pale skin shimmering with raindrops, and his soft full-looking lips...

  
"My apologies."

  
Fortunately, Yusuke's voice brought Ryuji back to reality. He shook those thoughts from his mind so he could respond clearly. "Huh? For what?"

  
The artist joined him and leaned back against the wall. "Perhaps I shouldn't have ordered that extra beef bowl. I surely held us up..."

  
The blonde rolled his eyes and gave Yusuke a playful nudge against his arm. "Don't apologize for that man! You need all the food you can get. I'm not just gonna let my friend starve." A small appreciative smile curved his lips, "Thank you for taking care of me."

  
Ryuji shined a bright smile at him in return. "Don't mention it, man! Never be afraid to ask me out for food when you're broke okay?" Yusuke didn't answer and instead eyed him curiously, a thoughtful expression on his face as if he was pondering something. "W-What is it dude? You're staring at my face again. You got another special move in mind?" He swallowed hard and cursed himself for stuttering like an idiot. Any time he was under the artist's gaze his heart would suddenly pound as if he'd just ran a marathon. 

  
"Not quite I just...I never noticed how _bright_ your smile was. It's as if it embodies the sun itself."

  
The blonde's face became aflame with a deep red blush. "D-Dude! What the hell?!" Yusuke just tilted his head at him innocently. "What is it?"

  
"Yusuke you can't just...you can't just say that to people!" He turned his head away to hide how unbearably red his face was. "And out of nowhere too! You tryin to give me a heart attack?"

  
The artist still seemed totally clueless about what he was doing to his teammate and continued on. "Well of course I wouldn't say that to just anybody. Nobody else's smile could possibly compare to yours! I dare say it's strong enough to cut through this immense rain!" He declared this so confidently with a self-satisfied tone in his voice. It was obvious there'd be no convincing him otherwise. Ryuji took a deep breath and forced himself to look up at him only to be met with Yusuke's eyes staring into his own. But despite that, he managed to hold his ground and keep his focus on him. "You clueless pretty boy..." 

  
Yusuke kept his eyes firmly locked onto Ryuji's, his voice only a whisper amongst the rain. "People often call me that for some reason. But when it comes from you it feels...different." Their faces were mere inches apart. The blonde had to fight against the urge to glance down at his lips. His normally loud and boisterous voice was reduced to a mere whisper, "How's it different?"

  
Yusuke nervously bit at his bottom lip, making Ryuji glance down at them. He would swear his friend was doing it on purpose but Yusuke was too...Yusuke to think of doing something like that.

  
"It gives me this warm feeling in my chest. Like my heart is fit to burst at the seams with how fast it's beating. Here." He took a gentle hold of Ryuji's hand, sending a shiver up the boy's arm, and lifted it up to his chest. "Feel it." Ryuji felt hopelessly compelled to do what he was told. How could he say no with Yusuke looking at him so genuinely? He pressed his palm against the artist's chest and was surprised to find that...

  
"Woah. You weren't kidding man." 

  
Then the realization of what this meant struck him like a bolt of lightning and his eyes went wide. "Wait so I-I do this to you?" A light blush dusted Yusuke's cheeks. "Y-Yes. I suppose you do." The boy seemed so lost on what this could possibly mean. Ryuji couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of it. It should be obvious right? Or was it just wishful thinking that Yusuke felt something deeper for him? 

  
No, it had to mean something.

  
"You really are a clueless pretty boy."

  
Yusuke's eyes went wide and he only managed to stutter out, "A-Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Ryuji grinned when he felt his friend's heartbeat pick up again at the emotional assault. "Now you know how I feel. This is payback pretty boy!" Yusuke groaned weakly, his whole face beginning to flush. "What do you mean? I don't recall doing this to you!" He thought back on their whole conversation for a moment and the puzzle pieces started to fit together. He finally figured it all out. "Wait did...did you feel this way when I spoke of your smile?"

  
The blonde huffed out a sigh but his remarkable smile remained, "Yeah I did. Guess there's no point in denying it now huh?"

  
"May I-" Yusuke hesitated for a moment, his free hand twitching at his side.

  
"May you what?"

  
"May I feel your's as well?" His voice was so soft Ryuji could barely hear it above the rain. He's never seen Yusuke act so shy and unsure before. 

  
It was cute.

  
"Yeah. Knock yourself out." 

  
The artist lifted his pale trembling hand and delicately placed it against Ryuji's chest. Yusuke breathed out a small gasp, gazing at his friend in wonderment. "Incredible. It's as if it is trying to break free from the confines of your very soul!" Ryuji snorted out a laugh at his over the top dramaticism. It was so damn endearing and adorable. It was truly unfair. 

  
Yusuke was confused by his sudden laughter. "What is it?"

  
The blonde just shot him an amused grin. "Don't worry about it, pretty boy."

  
The artist pouted and grumbled weakly, "Must you continue to torture me?"

"Yup! It's just too fun. Seeing your face get all red and feeling your heart pound all crazy. I've never seen you like this before." A genuine fondness seeped its way into his words. "I like this side of you. A lot actually." Yusuke chuckled softly. A nervous habit he had picked up over time when faced with overwhelming situations. "I-I..." He swallowed a lump in his throat, lightly clinging to the fabric of Ryuji's shirt as if it was a lifeline keeping him down to earth. "I like this side of you too. I wish I could see it more often." 

  
It felt like time froze for a moment as they just stared into each other's eyes, their hands firmly pressed against the other's heartbeat. Ryuji clung tightly onto Yusuke's shirt and leaned in a little more to where their lips were just barely brushing. It was becoming almost painful to hold himself back. Without thinking twice about it the question fell from Ryuji's lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

Yusuke could only manage a small nod as he whispered breathlessly. " _Please_."

  
With that Ryuji sealed Yusuke's lips with his own. They were softer than he could've ever possibly imagined. The kiss had started chaste before the intense warmth of their connection overcame them and it turned deeper. More passionate. So enveloping and intoxicating that it left them panting in desperation. Their hands began to wander; Yusuke's fingers tangling into golden locks while Ryuji's hands slid slowly down to his waist and rested there, his thumbs pressing into his hips.

  
When they eventually parted to catch their breath Yusuke leaned down and pressed several incessant kisses against his neck. It knocked all the air out of Ryuji's lungs, a soft moan catching in his throat. "Y-Yusuke..."

  
The artist trailed kisses up to his ear and whispered, his deep rumbling voice sent a shiver down the blonde's back. "You're so lovely. I've never felt so inspired."

  
Ryuji laughed breathlessly as Yusuke lightly nibbled his ear, "Is that all this is? Inspiration?" Yusuke leaned back down and brushed a featherlight kiss against Ryuji's lips, a warm affectionate smile on his face. "I wouldn't kiss someone only out of pure inspiration Ryuji." The way he said his name so fondly made his chest burst with warmth. He giggled and pecked the artist's lips. "We should go on a date. Like a shit ton of dates. Wherever you want to go we'll do it."

  
Yusuke rested his forehead against Ryuji's, an amused tone to his voice. "I dare say we've already been doing that for some time now." Ryuji laughed and slid his arms around Yusuke's back to hold him closer. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But now we can like...kiss and hold hands and other stuff."

  
"Hmm." The artist brushed another kiss against Ryuji's lips. "What kinds of other stuff?" 

  
That question made the tips of Ryuji's ears burn intensely. "Um...I mean uh..you know." Yusuke's smile looked almost mischievous. "No, I'm afraid I don't know. Please elaborate for me. I'm just a clueless pretty boy after all."

  
Ryuji pouted as his face lit up a bright red. "Okay, now I know you're teasing me." 

  
Yusuke looked quite proud of himself for turning Ryuji into a blushing mess. Fortunately, the blonde knew a sure-fire way he could wipe that smug look off his face. 

  
He firmly gripped the artist's hips and pinned him back up against the wall, earning a small surprised gasp from his teammate. He silenced that gasp with a sweet kiss. His tongue easily slipping into Yusuke's open mouth. The artist groaned in delight, clinging onto the back of Ryuji's shirt and digging in his nails, sending a pleasant shiver up the blonde's back. His shorts were starting to feel extremely tight as an intense warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach.

  
When they parted to catch their breath Ryuji pleaded, "Please...don't go back to your dorm tonight. Just stay with me."

  
Yusuke responded with a firm bruising kiss, uttering against his lips. "I'm all yours."

  
"Eff this rain then." He pecked the artist's lips in return. "Let's just go."

  
Not minding the relentless rainfall they quickly ran through the downpour to the train station hand in hand. The flavor of each other lingering in their mouths.

  
Yusuke could taste the sun. Ryuji could taste the rain.


End file.
